


Касс в сапогах

by timmy_failure



Series: Сказки лгут [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А потом она объявилась снова, и нормальность отправилась коту под хвост.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Касс в сапогах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cass in Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836567) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



У Джейсона было двое братьев и сестра. Все сводные, конечно. И все хоть в той или иной степени — охотники на ведьм. 

Братья жили вместе с ним в особняке Брюса и были редкостными засранцами, поэтому Джейсон бесконечно благодарил судьбу за то, что Дэмиана не было дома, когда к ним явился ведьма Дрейк. Джейсон бы этого не пережил. 

Дик же просто был той отвратительной помесью сверх-заботливого старшего брата и сукин-сын-я-тебя-на-полоски-изрежу типажа, от которого Джейсону хотелось сделать сальто через голову и свалить из этой галактики. 

А про Брюса и говорить нечего, потому что он, ну, Брюс. Он сам по себе был тем ещё опытом и испытанием. 

В общем, в громадном океане безумия, которым была жизнь Джейсона, до сегодняшнего дня Касс оставалась единственным маяком если не нормальности, то хотя бы терпимого её подобия. Потому что Касс не пыталась вступить в бой насмерть каждый раз, когда Джейсон хоть немного расслаблялся (как это делал Дэмиан), и не пыталась навязать братскую симпатию малоприятными лично Джейсону способами (это делал Дик).

В целом, Касс отсутствовала в жизни Джейсона — и в жизни всей их тронутой семьи — примерно весь прошедший год. 

А потом она объявилась снова, и нормальность отправилась коту под хвост.

***

— Тебя в кота превратили, — сказал Дик, глядя на их сестру, которая вернулась самым настоящим котом в кожаных сапогах.

Не просто человеком-котом или там обладательницей кошачьих частей тела. 

Настоящим _котом_.

Касс злобно зыркнула на них.

— Без тебя знаю. Мне надо узнать, как превратиться обратно.  
— Нечего было шляться одной в неотмеченные на карте дали, да ещё и без возможности послать тебе весточку, — сказал Джейсон. — Что нам-то делать, кроме как искать ведьму, которая это натворила? Как мы вообще её искать должны?  
— Ты же к ведьме теперь привязан? — Касс плюхнулась на пол, пытаясь выпутаться из своего длинного шарфа, который каким-то чудом остался белым и целым после её долгого кошачьего путешествия. — Тот малый. Дрейк?  
— Откуда ты вообще... — Джейсон оборвал себя на полуслове. — Неважно, ладно. Просто... только не царапай диван, а мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом. 

Касс замахнулась лапой, метя уходящему Джейсону по лодыжкам, и Дик бросил на них двоих полный разочарования взгляд.

***

— И как это работает? — спросил Джейсон, пока Касс лениво охотилась за шнурком на его ботинке. — Он сказал тянуть. А что тянуть? Себя за волосы и громко орать, что ли? Он думает, что я его из небытия вытащу?  
— Не знаю, Джей. Доверься чутью? Попробуй?

Джейсон с сомнением покосился на Дика. 

— А что ты теряешь? 

Тоже верно. 

Джейсон протянул руку — со стороны он наверняка выглядел очень глупо, и какой же это всё безнадёжный провал, и что ему делать, если это не сработает, если ведьма Дрейк просто над ним подшутил — и потянул. 

Его пальцы сомкнулись на запястье. 

На запястье, к которому прилагалось тело, к которому прилагалась ведьма. 

— Быстро ты, — ведьма Дрейк растерянно моргнул. — Я не ждал, что ты потянешь, но ты потянул. Почему потянул? 

Касс мяукнула. 

Взгляд ведьмы Дрейка метнулся к ней. 

— Тебя в кота превратили, — ведьма Дрейк нахмурился. — Что ты натворила в этот раз?

***

— Ты знаком с моей сестрой, — начал Джейсон, пока ведьма Дрейк чопорно усаживался перед Касс и крутил в пальцах палочку. — Но как?  
— Как я могу её не знать? — огрызнулся ведьма Дрейк. Джейсону он, по правде, нравился куда больше, когда запинался и бормотал, а не дерзил. — Касс — единственное живое создание в этом мире, которому я доверю подержать мне волосы, когда меня выворачивает наизнанку от очередной отравы. Ты хоть знаешь, как важны ведьмам волосы?

Джейсон, конечно, знал. Джейсон _охотился_ на ведьм (на злых, по крайней мере). 

Ведьмы умели зачаровывать волосы. 

(То есть, технически они умели зачаровывать любую часть тела, которой технически можно было пожертвовать. Технически. Не счесть оговорок и лазеек, которыми ведьмы радостно пользовались).

— В общем, — ведьма Дрейк скрестил лодыжки. — Как и кому ты дорогу перебежала в этот раз? 

Касс нахмурилась. Насколько кошки вообще способны хмуриться. 

— Помогала знакомому добиться девочки.  
— Всегда девочки, — пробормотал ведьма Дрейк и отшатнулся, когда Касс полоснула когтями у его лица. — Я просто сказал.  
— Я помогала знакомому добиться девочки, — повторила Касс. — И меня подставили. Девчонка оказалась дальней роднёй какой-то ведьмы. И я стала котом. Исправить можешь? 

Ведьма Дрейк уставился на Касс, затем повернулся к Дику и Джейсону.

— Она серьёзно?  
— Похоже на то, — ответил Дик. — А ты можешь?  
— Ну, — ведьма Дрейк прищурился, глядя на Касс. — Могу попробовать. Как ведьму звали?  
— Ведьма Браун, — ответила Касс. — По крайней мере, она так представилась. 

Ведьма Дрейк застыл.

— Ну. Дерьмо дело.  
— Это что значит? — встрял Джейсон.  
— Это значит. Ну, — ведьма Дрейк слегка спал с лица и поёрзал. — Ведьма Браун — моя бывшая. Щекотливая ситуация.  
— Та бывшая, которая кирпичом тебя ударила? — встрепенулась Касс. — Надо было мне сказать. Я бы её отвлекла тобой.  
— Спасибо огромное. Рад знать, что моя короткая жалкая личная жизнь могла быть тебе полезна, — отбрил ведьма Дрейк. — И мы не в плохих отношениях расстались, даже общаемся до сих пор. Просто. Ну. Она моя бывшая. Ужасно неловко выйдет, понимаешь?  
— Могу представить, — Джейсон махнул рукой. — Но моя сестра немного кот теперь. Это куда щекотливее, чем разговор с бывшей.  
— И правда, — ведьма Дрейк нахмурился. — Ладно. Я пойду. Найду её. Не знаю как. И поговорю с ней. Не вернусь через два дня — значит, меня убили, или убивают, или держат в заложниках за просмотром «Топ-модели по-американски».

Ведьма Дрейк исчез. Касс осторожно соскользнула с дивана и отправилась на поиски местечка, где можно было бы подремать на солнце.

— Я поищу Дэмиана, — сказал Дик. — Рядом с ним жизнь кажется куда проще.  
— Это потому, что рядом с Дэмианом у тебя вся жизнь перед глазами проносится, — Джейсон увязался за ним. — Как думаешь, нам начинать волноваться?  
— Я думаю, что этот корабль давно тронулся и пошёл ко дну этого метафорического океана.

***

Два следующих дня Касс вела себя то как страшный-престрашный охотник на ведьм в кошачьем теле, то как самая настоящая кошка в кошачьем теле. На третий день, ближе к завтраку, на кухне материализовался ведьма Дрейк, отчего все электроприборы мигом закоротило. С собой он притащил другую ведьму.

— Так. Стеф, это Касс, охотник, которую ты прокляла? — ведьма Дрейк уверенно поставил другую ведьму между собой и Касс. — Расколдуй её, пожалуйста. 

Ведьма Браун оказалась среднего роста и светловолосой, и в целом не была слишком примечательной, если не считать медвежонка у неё на руках. 

Джейсон предпочёл думать, что это был фамильяр, а не настоящий медведь. 

— Это обязательно? — спросила ведьма Браун, вытаскивая палочку — кажется, берёза? — и взмахивая в сторону Касс. — Сразу говорю, мне за это завтрак обещали. Поэтому лучше тащите мне кофе или я вас всех в свиней превращу. 

А может, медведь когда-то был человеком. Это считалось нарушением? Наверное, стоило поднять её досье и проверить. 

— Можешь не нарываться на проблемы с охотниками в их собственном доме? — зашипел на неё ведьма Дрейк.

Касс размяла пальцы. Облачённая в полный охотничий костюм, в обстановку светлой и чистой кухни она как-то не вписывалась.

— Благодарю, ведьма Браун.  
— Конечно, конечно. Не обманывай беспомощных девочек больше, — фыркнула Стеф. — Кстати. _Кофе._

***

Ведьма Браун в итоге осталась не только на кофе, но и на обед и на вечерний чай.

Она накрасила Касс ногти. Ведьма Дрейк заплёл ей волосы. 

Джейсон физически чувствовал, как жалкие остатки нормальности вылетели в трубу и воспламенились. 

— Тебя заколдовывают и превращают в кота, — сказал Джейсон, пока Касс размахивала рукой, чтобы лак высох быстрее (не то чтобы это работало. Не то чтобы Джейсон сам пробовал), — но в итоге ты обретаешь новую подругу. Клянусь, это только с тобой произойти могло.  
— А тебя мама ведьме продала, и в итоге ты остался с хорошенькой ведьмой по вызову, — ответила Касс, махнув в сторону ведьмы Дрейка, который как раз пытался натянуть свитер на фамильяра ведьмы Браун (где они этот свитер добыли?). — Ты бы этим пользовался, кстати.  
— Не буду я пользоваться тем, что приколдован к ведьме на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Тогда ты дурак, к тому же непрактичный, — Касс пнула Джейсона в лодыжку. — Если он тебе не нужен, я его себе возьму.  
— Нет. Да. То есть. Он мне не нужен. Я был бы рад тебе его отдать, но не думаю, что такое возможно, — Джейсон увернулся от очередного пинка по лодыжке и получил локтем в живот. — Хватит меня бить!  
— Хватит дурака валять. И не обижай его.  
— Я его не обижаю! Даже говорю с ним вежливо. Боже, что я ещё делать должен? 

Касс прищурилась. Джейсону почудилось в её глазах что-то неуловимо кошачье. Жуть. Разве она всегда такая была? 

— Хм. 

И, видимо, на этом она решила закончить, потому что остаток вечера она игнорировала Джейсона, предпочтя уделить время волосам ведьмы Дрейка.

***

— Итак, — сказал ведьма Дрейк после того, как ведьма Браун исчезла, помахав на прощание. — Я рад, что всё разрешилось.  
— Угу. М-м. Спасибо.  
— Не стоит, не стоит. Что угодно для друга, который вдобавок грозный охотник на ведьм и заодно прикован ко мне на всю земную жизнь. Меня зовут Тим, кстати.  
— Угу. Я знаю.  
— Так скажи это, — ведьма Дрейк наклонился к Джейсону. — Ну же. Я знаю, что ты даже сейчас меня мысленно «ведьмой Дрейк» назвал. Давай. Мы вместе до смерти. Зови меня по имени.  
— Э-э, — Джейсон отшатнулся, когда ведьма Дрейк наклонился ближе.  
— _Тим_. Три буквы. Давай. Охотники запоминают здоровенные талмуды о контр-магии, имя запомнить тебе должно быть раз плюнуть.  
— Ладно, ладно, хорошо. Тим. Счастлив? — огрызнулся Джейсон и злобно на него покосился, когда ведьма Дрейк — _Тим_ — усмехнулся.  
— Пока что, — Тим отступил на шаг. — Я пойду. Буду нужен — ты знаешь, как тянуть. 


End file.
